the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Wellington
|siblings = Chad Wellington ("brother," deceased) Charles Wellington (brother) Hailey Wellington ("sister," deceased) Other Androids (deceased) |understudy = |weight = Around 200 lbs }} Cunning Humanoid Robot Intelligence Series MKII "Chris" Wellington is an android and one of the main characters in . As a creation of Andrew Wellington, he is unique due to the ability to feel emotions and is constantly hunted down by Alchemilia Corporation as a result. Appearance Chris resembles a human boy in his mid-teens with peach-colored skin, messy brown hair, and blue eyes. He stands 5 feet, seven inches tall. Chris' usual outfit consists of a white shirt, a red and blue jacket, and some dark jeans. He has an alternate attire consisting of a black t-shirt and sweatpants, provided to him by Samuel Brownlee. Background Andrew Wellington was 27 years old when his wife, Lillian Wellington, left him, along with their only children, Chad and Hailey, an act that left him devastated. His depression caused tension during his work at Alchemilia Corporation, especially due to the popularity of his boss, Gabriel Alchemilia. The two of them got into conflict a lot, with Gabriel harshly telling Andrew to move on from Lillian many times. Andrew later decided to cash in on Gabriel's inventions and market the prototypes as his own, in an effort to recreate his happiness. But when Gabriel found out, Andrew was fired on the spot. After his constant failures in stealing Gabriel's inventions, Andrew shut himself up in his lab with the one thing he was proudest to have stolen from Gabriel: An early version of his blueprints for androids. Unaware that Gabriel had since advanced his methods, Andrew set out experimenting and successfully created 9 battery-powered, computer-brained androids, gifting each with weapons and a set of abilities. Each of the androids also had backronymic names, which were acronyms to reflect their being robots, but also to sound human. His ultimate goal was to send these androids into battle and use them to murder Gabriel and take over his "marvelous empire". Of course, everything changed when his 9th android, Cunning Humanoid Robot Intelligence Series, aka Chris, one of his smartest models, walked into water due to lack of self-awareness and short-circuited beyond repair. Andrew was getting somewhat mentally deteriorated as he continued to work on a replacement Chris, one that could actually think outside of his core programming and would thus not impulsively walk into water. Of course, Chris would still be battle-prepared. He'd even given him super-strength to make sure of that. But his plans were soon thrown into jeopardy when some of his technology had been stolen overnight while he had taken a break from building Chris. This was especially disconcerting, considering he had forgotten to give Chris the thing that would make him so malicious in the long-run. There were not many options for substitutes, but he finally found something that may prove sufficient, and hoped Chris would be all ready for a battle with Gabriel. Sadly, Chris never was. Andrew had failed to notice a major error. He had given Chris a device that would give him maliciousness for only a single ability, and Chris' self-awareness made him want to use it even less. As years passed on and Chris was constantly beaten up and overshadowed by the other androids, Andrew made the ultimate sacrifice. He took Chris and threw him in the town dump, erasing most of the memories from his database as well. Chris slowly made it to a nearby barn on Lake Castiel and shut himself off for the next 300 years. Abilities Unlike Gabriel's androids, he has the ability to smell and also has a gun hand, as well as enhanced intelligence and enhanced strength. However, he rarely uses his enhanced strength, since it increases his hostility. Chris additionally has the ability to display human-like emotions if he wishes. While he was originally made with a plasma sword, Chris surrendered it (and its equivalent arm under the pretense of being his gun hand) to Nabi and her army when they were about to be imprisoned in Remnant Rock. He later received a new arm, consisting of a steel weapon. Role in Series Chris Wellington/Season One|Season One Chris Wellington/Season Two|Season Two Trivia * Due to having emotions built into his programming, Chris can fear things such as fire and (until his waterproof upgrade) water. ** However, he is unable to feel pain or love, as Andrew did not wish to include either of these due to Chris's origins as a battle android. * Chris has a tendency to go on short, verbose tangents on subjects, usually when he is not that familiar with the people he is talking with. * He is unable to understand slang and swears as they were not registered in his database. * Chris is typically a shortened form of Christopher, which means "anointed", while Wellington is traditionally a British term for a long rubber or plastic boot. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Androids